mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Featured articles
Any preliminary work that needs to be done pretty much is already done. But I do still need Featured articles (ideally non-mature-content) for four of the five boxes, and 260x130 images to go along with them. --Tulipclaymore 11:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : Cool! Well, uh, let's see, my nominations #For the Fan fiction box, I nominate Past Sins #For the Fan games box, I nominate Story of the Blanks, or PonyKart #For the comics box, I nominate Friendship is Betrayal #For the characters box, I nominate Derpy Hooves #For the music and video box, I nominate The .MOV Series, or, for a non-mature content alternative, perhaps one of the Ponymations? : I think that the articles can be decided this once by just us; perhaps ask Lightsaber Guy; hopefully, when the time comes again for new nominations, we have a community that can vote on what the featured articles can be. And I'll try to find pictures for those articles I proposed (if they're approved); I don't have any fancy photo editing software, but I think I could make do with what I do have. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 20:25, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :: The featured articles should really represent, not necessarily the longest, but certainly some of the best articles we have in each category. Past Sins is okay if the summary is complete. PonyKart is okay too, I guess, though maybe a couple more images or videos should be embedded. Story of the Blanks needs to be worked on copy-editing-wise. :: The .MOV Series is too short (summaries for two of the videos are entirely missing), and while the Ponymation pages aren't technically stubs because there really isn't all that much to tell, that's also kind of the problem. I was thinking more in the direction of Friendship is Witchcraft (which has fan art) or Rainbow Dash Presents (which has the art directly in the videos). :: Friendship is Betrayal probably is our best comic article, but it's also mature content, and its original images (not taken from the show) are not suitable for the front page. That's why I used an image for Friendship is Tragic (comic) in the sandbox: it's a decent-enough page considering that what it covers - a harmless humour comic - is difficult to write a proper summary about. --Tulipclaymore 22:37, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'll check to be sure about Past Sins, and try my hand at copy-editing Story of the Blanks. As for PonyKart, if necessary, I'll see if I can find more images or videos. ::: Yeah, I was thinking of Friendship is Witchcraft and Rainbow Dash Presents; don't know why I didn't nominate those two, and I already figured The .MOV Series wouldn't be a suitable candidate (considering all the mature content it contains, especially SHED.MOV). ::: That's too bad about Friendship is Betrayal; I agree it's one of our best (if not our best) comic article, but there's not a whole lot we can do about wikia content restrictions, so yeah, Friendship is Tragic (comic) would probably be the best choice. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 01:24, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: I just thought about this, but if we do decide to go with Rainbow Dash Presents for the featured video article, couldn't we presumably ask Petirep to provide the properly cropped art, since he, presumably, has it stored on his computer? I'm sure it would be easier for him to crop it to the proper specifications, being the original artist and all; or at the very least, I'm sure he has more sophisticated programs than MS Paint, and so it would be easier for him than me.-- This is Jonny Manz, signing 05:28, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Not picking Friendship is Betrayal is less about restrictions by wikia and more about not picking mature content for the very first redesigned front page (which will be seen by any newcomers for the next few months). It can be a featured article sometime down the road. ::::I don't know about Paint, but the successor program should support both image resizing and basic mask manipulation. I'm using an old version of Corel PhotoPaint, which I don't think is all that more capable. --Tulipclaymore 21:26, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh, ok, well, cool. I intend to nominate Friendship is Betrayal again at some point down the line, in that case. :::::As for the second point, I think I'll give that a look! Because I know how to resize images in Paint (though it's a real pain) but cropping/masking doesn't seem to work outside of a rectangular shape, and is also a real pain. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 23:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC)